Travis' home
This page is property of SS3Tre and only allowed to be edited by others if spelling needs to be corrected, or offered by the user(s) above. This is where Travis lives with his grandmother and grandfather. He and anyone he invites can Rp here. Coming Home "Man it's good to be home!" Travis shouted, happy to finally be home after spending two months in the hospital. "It's good to finally be free to do whatever the fuck I---" "Now hold it right there Travis." Rickey would say, placing a firm hand on Travis' right shoulder with a force to shatter it if he moved. "You can't possibly think that things are gonna go back to how they were before....do you?" Travis stayed still in his grandfathers grip, slowly turning to look at him. "Well......kinda..maybe....sorta....no." He put his head down. "Because of your little battle with Max the prime minister was paralyzed, millions of people died, and it caused unbelievable damage to a fourth of the city!" His grip tightened, bringing Travis down to half a knee. "I didn't plan for things to go that way! Things grew out of hand, I admit, but I never expected that guy to toss me around like a rag doll!" Travis shouted, standing up straight and beginning to pull his grandfather's hand from his shoulder. Shocked at Travis' sudden strength, his grip tightened even more, on the verge of shattering Travis' shoulder if he were to tighten anymore. "So you know what you've gotta do to make up for this, right? You understand that you gotta make some atonement for causing all that damage...right?" Travis' slight pain was replaced with sudden horror, his face pale as he looked at his grandfather. "No way...you can't mean...!" He let go of Travis' shoulder and laughed. "You Travis, are going to get a job!" "NOOOOOOO!!!" Travis shouted, falling to his knees and sinking into a depression. "Not only are you going to get a job, you're going to the center of Paradise City to apologize for what transpired during your fight with Deathwatch, and then you're going to use that strength of yours to repair the city you and him destroyed. If you don't, you don't get dinner tonight." Rickey said as he stepped into the house and closed the door. Travis rushed the door but was unable to move it, falling onto the ground before it. He tried turning the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh yeah, I changed what the door was made of while you were in the hospital. You won't be able to get in unless we unlock it from the inside." Rickey said, laughing as his footsteps lead from the door. "Damn you old man!!!" Travis shouted, turning away from the door and walking down the street. "I'mma get him one of these days. Ah well, guess i'll just go train somewhere for fun." Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:Europe Category:France Category:Paradise City Category:Misc Category:Property of SS3Tre